


Doesn't Really Matter to Me

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Omorashi, Stabbing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Somebody breaks into Queen's dressing room after a show.





	Doesn't Really Matter to Me

Freddie sighed a breath of relief as they finally got to leave the stage and started making their way to the dressing room. His bladder had been pretty full the entire concert, and he was finally able to relieve himself. 

In the dressing room, he pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans out of a bag and started trying to unzip the jumpsuit he had on. He was doing a great job. 

“Briiiiii!!” he whined. Brian smiled at Deacy and walked her to help Freddie with the zipper. 

“I got it, Fred.” Freddie started to squirm. “You alright? Did I hurt you?”

“You’d never hurt me. I just really have to piss.” Brian nodded to himself. 

“Jesus, Fred. We weren’t out there too long,” Roger said. “How much water did you drink.” The singer rolled his eyes, and Deacy saw Brian’s smile fade, which caused his to, as well. Freddie frowned. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Brian rugged on the zipper, and Deacy ran over to help. With no luck. “Please tell me what’s going on? Is it stuck? Is the zipper stuck?”

“Yeah. We’ll get it. Don’t worry.” Freddie grimaced. 

“Alright.” As they worked on it, Roger started taking his own clothes off. There was a knock on the door. The drummer huffed. 

“Piss off. We’re getting dressed.” Then the door swung open, and they all looked over to it, expecting to see somebody they at least knew, but no. It was a woman with a big smile on her face. Roger went to close the door, but he tripped on his pants and fell to the ground. “Fuck!”

The girl knelt down to the floor and started rubbing a blade along Rogers face. 

“Hey!! Get out!!” Deacy ran over to her, as well, but she stood up and held up the blade in her hand, causing him to back off. But she still ran towards him and dug the blade into his arm. He screamed in pain, and Brian pulled her off of him. 

While he wrestled the blade out of her hand, Freddie tried to will himself over to Deacy, but he found that he couldn’t move at all. He also felt a warm rush down his leg, and he hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. As he looked down, he saw a puddle on the floor, and his jumpsuit was wet. He just wanted to cry, and so he did. 

Roger stood and pulled his pants back up, hurrying to Deacy. He pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped it around Deacy’s arm. Brian pulled the girl by her hair out of the door and closed and locked the door. Then he also went to Deacy and helped him to sit against the wall. Then he looked over at Freddie, who hadn’t moved at all. 

“Freddie, are you alright? Are you hurt?” He only shook his head, not saying a thing. Roger turned around to look at him and saw what Brian had not. 

“Oh, Fred. Don’t cry. It’s alright.” The blonde stood up and went to Freddie, pulling him into a hug as soon as he got there. Freddie continued crying as Roger and Brian helped Deacy up from the floor.

“We’re going to the hospital,” Brian said, accidentally grabbing the bassist’s arm.

Deacy grimaced at the pain he felt in his arm, but Freddie didn’t move. He only stood awkwardly away from the other three. “Freddie, come on. Let’s get to the car.” Freddie walked just a step to find that it was very uncomfortable. But he didn’t want to change. Deacy was hurt and had to get to the hospital.

Roger went over and guided him out of the room, where the girl no longer was. Freddie was still in shock, and was painfully aware that the other two had to have known what had happened. “It’s alright, Fred. Keep walking. I have your clothes. You can change there.” Freddie nodded.

 

***

 

At the hospital, Freddie was quick to change when Deacy was taken into a room. Brian knew what was wrong, but didn’t mention it. Deacy seemed to, as well. He turned his head to ask Roger if he was changing into new pants.

“Yes, he is. Don’t bring it up with him in the room. He seemed pretty upset.”

“Okay.” Freddie walked in soon after, a plastic bag in his hands. Tears were rolling down his face. 

“You okay, Fred?”

“I’m fine,” he whispered. Then he looked at Deacy. “Is everything okay?”

“They’re gonna stitch it up, and I should be able to leave tonight.”

“That’s wonderful, dear.” Freddie’s smile that followed brightened the room and made him forget what had happened. They all felt a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request something for this series! :)


End file.
